Diary Kehidupanku
by MDzikriNF
Summary: Bercita - cita menjadi seorang pembalap pro, Naruto Uzumaki di temani oleh Hinata Hyuuga mengikuti kompetisi balap mobil. Apakah Naruto & Hinata berhasil? Atau tumbuh cinta di antara mereka berdua?


**Diary Kehidupanku**

Berawal dari tahun 2002, lahirlah seorang anak bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Dia berasal dari keluarga kalangan atas. Saat dia berumur 7 tahun, dia kehilangan ayahnya. Dia amat sangat sedih. Saat berumur 12 tahun, dia bercita-cita menjadi seperti ayahnya yaitu pembalap mobil pro. Pada usia 20 tahun, dia mengikuti lomba balap mobil tingkat kota. Pada saat itu dia bertemu dengan salah satu peserta wanita yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga.

" Wow..! lihat ibu! Banyak orang yang mengikuti lomba ini," Kata Naruto kepada ibunya.

" Tentu saja, inikan lomba tingkat kota," Jawab Kushina ibunya Naruto.

" Aku jadi semakin semangat mengikuti lomba ini!" Kata Naruto dengan penuh semangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas.

Tapi tindakan Naruto tersebut menarik perhatian salah satu peserta.

" Anooo…. Kau ikut lomba ini juga ya?" Tanya peserta itu pada Naruto.

" Uh,.. iya. Maaf, tapi kau siapa ya?" Balik Tanya Naruto.

" Aku Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga," Jawab Hinata dengan senyuman manisnya.

" Salam kenal Hinata-chan!" Jawab Naruto dengan senyuman sehangat mentari.

" ….. " Hinata hanya hening ketika melihat senyuman Naruto.

Saat sedang asik-asiknya mengobrol, tiba-tiba ada penguman bahwa setiap peserta harus mengajak satu peserta lainnya untuk di jadikan navigator. Naruto pun berfikir untuk mengajak Hinata.

"Hinata-chan… bagaimana jika kau menjadi navigatorku?" Ajak Naruto kepada Hinata.

" Aku? Aku menjadi navigatornya Naruto-kun?" Jawab Hinata.

" I-iya, kau menjadi navigatorku. Kau mau? " Tawar Naruto sekali lagi.

" A-aku mau…," Jawab Hinata dengan menunduk untuk menyembunyikan muka malunya itu.

' Hinata dan Naruto akan menjadi duo terbaik sama seperti ayahnya ' Gumam Kushina dalam hati.

 **Besok Harinya…**

Naruto sedang menuju rumah Hinata dengan truknya. Di dalam truk itu dia membawa 2 unit mobil balap. Naruto cukup kesulitan dalam mencari alamat rumah Hinata. Mereka janjian untuk mengadakan latihan bersama di sirkuit Konoha. Setelah cukup menguras tenaga, akhirnya Naruto menemukan kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Di depan rumah itu, Hinata telah menunggu kedatangan Naruto. Saat Hinata melihat Naruto, dengan cepat dia melambaikan tangannya.

" Naruto-kun! Di sini!" Teriak Hinata saat melihat truk Naruto.

" Ahh.. rupanya itu..,Hinata-chan! Di mana aku harus menyimpan truk ini? Soalnya aku membawa mobil sendiri untuk latihan kita," Kata Naruto kepada Hinata.

" Ahh baik, tapi bolehkah aku ikut masuk ke dalam trukmu Naruto-kun?" Jawab Hinata.

" Tentu saja, apapun untukmu hime…," Jawab Naruto dengan nada bercanda.

' Hime…? ' gumam Hinata.

Hinata pun masuk kedalam truk Naruto. Dia menyuruh Naruto untuk mengemudi menuju bukit Konoha. Setelah beberapa saat, di depan Naruto ada sirkuit yg sangat luas, banyak pembalap rookie yang berlatih di sana.

" Aku baru tahu kalau ada tempat seperti ini di konoha," Kata Naruto karena terkesima.

" Sebenarnya sirkuit ini bukan untuk umum, ini sirkuit milik keluarga hyuuga. Hanya orang tertentu yang boleh masuk ke sini. Berhubung aku navigatormu, sekarang kau boleh menggunakan sirkuit ini semaumu," Jawab Hinata.

Naruto dan Hinata pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sirkuit.

Naruto memarkirkan truknya tepat di belakang pit-nya keluarga hyuuga. Dengan cepat Naruto menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu belakang truknya itu.

" Hinata, kuperkenalkan kau dengan kendaraanku…," Kata Naruto.

Naruto pun masuk kebagian belakang truk. Hinata hanya menunggu Naruto di bagian belakang truk. Cukup lama Hinata menunggu Naruto.

 **BRUUMMMMM…**

Hinata kaget dengan suara yang keluar dari dalam truk. Hinata melihat mobil berwarna oranye keluar dengan perlahan. Suara mesinnya seakan menggoda Hinata. Hinata terpana melihat Naruto keluar bersama mobil itu.

" Hinata! Ayo naik!" Kata Naruto.

"B-baik!" Dengan cepat Hinata masuk menuju mobil Naruto.

Naruto dan Hinata pun masuk menuju sirkuit. Banyak orang terpana karena melihat mobil Naruto.

" Wow! Liat! Nona Hinata sedang bersama pria kuning itu," Kata salah satu penonton setia Hinata, Konohamaru.

Naruto pun memarkirkan mobilnya di depan pit keluarga hyuuga. Naruto dan Hinata pun keluar dari mobil itu.

" Hinata-chan, aku akan berganti pakaian dengan pakaian balapku. Di mana tempat bergantinya?" Tanya Naruto kepada Hinata.

" Dari sini Naruto-kun lurus saja, terus belok kanan," Jawab Hinata.

" Baiklah," Naruto pun masuk kedalam pit untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Hinata masih melihat-lihat mobil milik Naruto. Sepertinya dia kenal dengan mobil ini. Mobil lancer evo XI SE, dengan kekuatan mesin 1997 cc mampu mencapai kecepatan 157 km/s dalam waktu 4.4 detik.

" Ada apa Hinata? Kau tertarik dengan mobil ini? " Kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Hinata

" Aku… mobil ini milik ayahku. Ayahku dulu seorang pembalap pro," Lanjut Naruto.

" Siapa ayahmu?" Tanya Hinata.

" Minato Namikaze…," Jawab Naruto.

" Haa?!" Teriak Hinata karena kaget.

" Apa benar dia ayahmu?!" Tanya Hinata untuk memastikan.

" Iyapp….," Jawab Naruto.

" Aku harus melihat kemampuanmu..," Kata Hinata dengan mata berapi-api.

" Bolehh…, " Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Hinata pun masuk ke dalam mobil bersama Naruto. Naruto pun menjalankan mobilnya. Hinata pun hanya duduk diam memerhatikan Naruto. Terpesona, itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan Hinata saat ini. Jatuh cinta pandangan pertama, mungkin ini yang sekarang di rasakan oleh Hinata.

" Hinata..? kau melamun," Kata Naruto kepada Hinata.

" Ah ti-tidak kok Naruto-kun.." Jawab Hinata dengan pipi semu merah karena malu.

Ah Tuhan! Hinata sangat cantik dengan pipi merahnya itu. Aku rasa aku mulai jatuh cinta. Itulah kalimat yang Naruto ucapkan saat melihat pipi semu merah Hinata.


End file.
